The present invention relates to deck-chairs in general, and particularly to deck-chairs which are gradually adjustable to assume any selected position between an upright position in which the back is substantially perpendicular to the seat of the deck-chair, and a reclined position in which the seat and the back enclose an angle of approximately 180.degree.. Even more particularly, the present invention relates to a deck-chair whose seat-back assembly is arrestable in the upright position.
There are already known various constructions of gradually adjustable deck-chairs which render possible the adjustment and arrest of the seat-back assembly in any desired position between the upright position and the reclined position thereof. The purpose of this construction is to permit utilization of the deck-chair both as a chair and as a cot. However, all of these constructions require utilization of relatively complex frames and associated adjusting and arresting mechanisms, so that the overall construction of such deck-chair is complicated and the manufacturing cost thereof substantial, which is then reflected in the price of such a deck-chair. If the price of such a deck-chair is to be held in reasonable bounds, the manufacture thereof is economical only if large quantities of such deck-chairs are produced in assembly-line production. On the other hand, the demand for such chairs is not so high as to warrant assembly-line production, and even if the latter is used, there are encountered problems with available storage space.
In addition to the above-discussed disadvantages of the conventional deck-chairs, the complexity of the adjusting and arresting mechanisms utilized in such chairs brings about various difficulties for the user of the chair, particularly if he is unskilled and unfamiliar with handling complex mechanisms. This, in turn, results in possibly dangerous conditions when the unskilled person improperly adjusts the adjusting and arresting mechanism, particularly the danger that the deck-chair may collapse while the user occupies the same. Moreover, the provision of relatively bulky and unsightly adjusting and arresting mechanisms impairs the appearance of the deck-chair, and the various projecting portions of such mechanisms may cause injury to the user of the deck-chair, particularly during the transport thereof from one location to another one.